sugarsugarrunefandomcom-20200215-history
Duke
Duke (デューク Dyūku) is the familliar of Chocola Meilleure. He is a frog who used to be a wizard. His real name is Poivre, which translates to 'pepper' in French and is actually Chocola's uncle. Appearance Duke is a red and black striped frog. He has deep green eyes. He is very long and his fingers and toes end with nubs. As a human, Poivre has red shaggy hair with a black streak and red eyes. Personality Duke has a laid-back, go-with-the-flow personality. He tries to help Chocola get hearts but doesn't really help at all. He is quite lazy and has a vicious rivalry with Blanca, although he flirts with her occasionally. Other times, however, Duke is quite friendly. He is a bit of a flirt and tries to get together with other frogs. He ends his sentences with "kero". Abilities As both a familiar and in his true form, Poivre/Duke was shown to be extremely powerful. As a familiar, he was able to easily tear through Pierre's barrier like paper and actually knows Pierre's real name. In the anime, he was able to create a door to the Magical World easily to help Chocola in her search for Ombre, something that cannot be done by a normal witch, let alone a familiar. In the manga, in his true form, he was able to transport Chocola, Vanilla, Blanca, and himself from Hollywood back to Japan in an instant. He was also shown to manipulate water in the Le Palais pond to visit Queen Candy. Also, when they were trapped in the Ogre Castle he was able to shield the entire party by himself. Poivre In the manga, he introduced himself as 'Poivre, the water witch, who goes wherever he pleases'. He is the laid-back brother of Cinnamon, Chocola's mother. When Chocola demands that he tells her about her mother, Poivre is struck at how alike Chocola and Cinnamon were. He reminisces the time when both he and Cinnamon were still young. His father, Corne, was usually frustrated with his wandering attitude and had wanted him to take over his blacksmith shop. He then states that Cinnamon had walked the straight path, while he was the worthless son, although he never did resent his sister for that. When he returned to the Magical World after a long period of wandering, he then received the news that Cinnamon was wanted and had been disqualified as a Queen Candidate. He found her in a cave, where Cinnamon was holding Chocola and reveals that Glace is Chocola's father. He was then prosecuted for helping in hiding Cinnamon. To escape, he used a spell to disguise himself as a familiar, but made a mistake in his spell and accidentally ended up becoming a real familiar instead. By pure luck or coincidence, he ended up as the familiar of his niece Chocola, who was chosen as a Queen Candidate. In the ending, he was shown to have his true form, and attended Vanilla's coronation ceremony with his father. Relationships Chocola Duke is the uncle and familiar of Chocola. Blanca Duke's, or Poivre's, relationship are as frenemies (though he often hits on her). They always get into fights. Category:CharactersCategory:familiarsCategory:witchesCategory:male